Penicillin V, i.e., 3,3-dimethyl-7-oxo-6-[(phenoxyacetyl)amino]-4-thia-1-azabicyclo[3.2.0]-hep tane-2-carboxylic acid, also known as phenoxymethyl penicillin, is a widely prescribed anti-bacterial agent. Penicillin V is available in the free acid or various salt forms such as the potassium salt and is formulated primarily for oral administration in tablets or solutions.
Penicillin V is conventionally prepared by fermentation. A penicillin producing microorganism is cultured in a medium containing a source of nitrogen, a source of carbon and energy, various inorganic salts, and a sidechain precursor. Phenoxyacetic acid and its salts such as potassium phenoxyacetic acid are conventionally employed as Penicillin V sidechain precursors. 2-Phenoxyethanol has also been employed as a Penicillin V sidechain precursor, Brandl et al., Wien Med. Wochenschr. 1953, p 602. N-(2-(Hydroxyethyl)phenoxyacetamide has also been employed as a Penicillin V sidechain precursor, the Editorial Board of the Monograph on the Chemistry of Penicillins, Science, Vol. 106, p. 503-505.
Nara et al. in Japanese Pat. No. 28432 (1974) disclose producing benzylpenicillin or Penicillin V in a fermentation medium containing n-paraffins as the carbon source and phenylacetic acid or phenoxyacetic acid as the sidechain precursor.
Similarly, Pidoplichko et al., Chem. Abst., Vol. 71, p. 46903r, disclose that Penicillium species are able to use hydrocarbons, hexadecane, higher secondary alcohols, C.sub.17-20 fatty acids, and higher paraffins as the sole source of carbon.